


we all fell down (but so did the stars)

by Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Drabble Collection, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M, Prompt Fic, moodboard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter/pseuds/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter
Summary: A collection of moodboards and ficlets for the Drarryland 2019 event hosted by gameofdrarry. I hope you all enjoy!





	1. Prompt 01 - Love Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Given: Art: Someone else sees stolen Drarry moments - at least one image/piece must be from/show the Non-Drarry POV.

_As secretary to both Aurors and Cursebreakers, Elipsa saw the interactions between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter daily - as well as the notes she carried for them. The entire Ministry of Magic knew of their rivalry, but Elipsa was one of the few who knew of their love. Many said said that she was seeing what wasn’t there, but Elipsa knew she was seeing what others never looked for._

__


	2. Prompt 02 - Muse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Given: Art: Someone is cursing wizard art and sculptures. In the course of the investigation, D or H stumbles upon the other posing naked as a muse -OR- using someone naked as a muse. Insert awkward feelings, tension, pining, UST, RST, jealousy, you choose. Include an image of the art or sculptures being cursed.

_Auror Partners Potter and Malfoy have been assigned to a case dealing with cursed statues that have been cropping up in muggle museums across the nation. The man they’re after is clever, though, and knows just how to play them and, unfortunately for them, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter’s relationship has always been an open book to outsiders. There has never been **just** hatred between them._

__


	3. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic: Someone comes home with an unexpected pet. Minimum: 218 words - Maximum: 378 // Art: Drarry + Someone comes home with an unexpected pet
> 
> Final word count: 269
> 
> My typical chapters for stories total up to 4-5k some days, so this is definitely a change of pace!

 

“I know what you’re thinking, Dray, but it’s really not as bad as you’re making it out to be. I mean, bringing a puppy home is better than something like a snake, right?” Harry Potter, the utter _wretch_ , flashed that shy, nervous, and flushed smile that he _knew_ Draco was weak for. It didn’t help that the man was dripping water from a sudden storm and looking absolutely _pathetic_. “He just needs a place to stay for a few days.”

Draco looked down to the he in question, a shivering, pathetic little lump of brown and white fur that was looking at him with chocolate brown eyes. Gaze trailing back to Harry, Draco watched as his boyfriend hopelessly tried to explain himself.

“He was all alone, Dray, and he was in this box, right, and he looked so _cold_. He can’t be older than a few months and, really, it’s just until I can find a shelter for him and-”

“Fine.” Draco cut the other off when it looked like he was running out of breath. It was better than letting him pass out. “I suppose he can stay for a few days… If he so much as lays one _paw_ on my things, however, we will be having words, Harry James Potter.”

Draco barely finished his threat before he had an armful of a wet and delighted Harry kissing him through a grin, Draco unable to stop a small smile of his own - although he did his best to frown when their new temporary house guest licked at his cheek. A few days couldn’t pass soon enough.

 


End file.
